


The Day She Met The Moon

by Moonchildkun94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy XV, Haikyuu!!, Naruto, NieR: Automata (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildkun94/pseuds/Moonchildkun94
Summary: Nova comes from a prestigious family so living a normal life isn't really in the cards for her until one day she met the moon.A family of over powered teenagers trying to figure out life with some action and romance.Will be updating once a week:)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Roll Call!!!!!!

“Nova it's almost time for school!”

I hear my mom shout.Still groggy from waking up a little later than usual I shout back “OK!”. My body is sore from the last minute training session Gladio set up for us. I hear a ping from my phone.I look over at the screen. The text is from Rose, my cousin, who is in the same grade as me and were both 1st years at Karasuno high. I begged her and uncle Kane to transfer to the miyagi prefecture just so i had someone to talk to. I come running downstairs to my mom and dad, my dad drinking his coffee and my mom packing my lunch “morning mom and dad!” my dad looks over and greets me “good morning pumpkin”

So my family is what you call well off, my mother Naomi choe Blaiddyd is a earth bending commander along with her older sister Vioyonette Ray Scientia who is a water bending commander and the middle child Kane Krimson Uchiha a fire bending commander. And my father Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd who is a blade master which is a high division in the military. Then there's uncle Ignis who is a enchanted weapon specialist he's married to my aunt Vioyonette they have 3 kids, Merlin whos 22 serving uncle iggy, then there's Sebastian Alec scientia 18 he's a third year who is also attending karasuno along with my older brother Dante von Blaiddyd 18 . And the youngest of that troi Alexandra Mizu Scientia who's 15 like me and Rose she will attend karasuno with me and rose.

I give my dad a kiss on the cheek and my mom a high five “Mom why did gladio make us train so hard the day before my day of school everything hurts.” My mom just giggles “he's always been like that even when i was attending school if you ask me he's gotten softer.” I look at her and roll my eyes. “What made it worse was uncle Kane was there making us all spar till we couldn't stand up anymore” Mom looks straight ahead. ‘Yea Kane has always been a drill sergeant training with him sucks.” I laugh and so does my dad. ‘I remember when me and Kane first met while I was dating your mother made me go through a rigorous test to see if I was good enough for your mother” he says smiling.”Well did you pass?” I asked in awe, he looked at me and said “only one but that's a story for another time now hurry up before you're late for school.” I laughed. I grabbed my lunch and headed out to school.

It was a 20 min walk. I'm still sore so it takes 30 as I walk toward the gate at 8:15.”I have 15 mins until class starts, guess i'll just take a seat somewhere.” I sit down waiting for class to start. As I look around I see this tall blond with glasses and really pretty gold eyes and I'm assuming his friend who's also tall with green hair and freckles. 

“Hey tsukki, did you listen to that band i sent you last night?” The tall blond looks at him with no emotions on his face.” yeah it'll be good to listen to while studying.” I keep staring and the green hair boy notices me and smiles. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is my friend Tsukishima Kei.” I jumped a little. They weren't supposed to see me staring and my face turned red. I stand and bow “sorry my name is Blaiddyd Nova i am new here so let's get to know each other!” duh nova everyone is freaking new, I think my face is still red.  
Tsukishima looked at me and his first word to me was “annoying” . I stare at him, “excuse me?” Yamaguchi steps in and says “ he didn't mean it!” he was gonna say more but the teacher walked in and started today's lesson. I pull out my notebook from my bag and also my phone.

“totally forgot to answer the text from rose.” I whisper to myself, I look at it and it says NOVA im still sore from yesterdays training i hope you first day of school goes good see ya at lunch! I giggled a little and replied I'm still sore as well. I told mom she said Gladio used to be way worse and I hope you also have a great first day! I sent it and put my phone down and stared out the window.

“This year is gonna be interesting.” i thought as my attention turned to the blond who just called me “annoying” yes indeed.


	2. Hey god its your girl again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets roll the ball shall we!! sorry if its going to slow i just wanna make sure everything is included :)

**11:00 A.M**  
“ITS LUNCH TIME!” Alex yelled as she entered my class with Rose. I looked up from my food already tired of the day. “Hey” I say as I continue to eat. I go back to daydreaming about my bed and how much I miss it. “Earth to Nova if you don't talk to your big cousin ima eat all your rice balls.” I look at her and grumble and Rose just shakes her head.”Alex you are only 3 months older than me and Nova also you guys are being noisy.” I looked at Rose with such admiration she was always so calm and cool. “Besides weren't you just complaining about gaining weight or something?”Alex looks at Rose with mad eyes. “HEY THAT WAS RUDE!” I giggle “HAHAHA Alex!” Alex puts her lips in a pout then sticks her tongue out at both of us. “Anyway Nova, how's school going I know it's your first and all have you made any new friends yet or meet any cute boys?”I look at her and think about how my day has been so far and I frown. “Well it's not too exciting it's better than training with gladio that's for sure.” Rose smiles and Alex chuckles. “Gladio has been making us go balls to the wall lately. I wonder what crawled up is butt and died.” Rose looks out the window lazily. “Be careful Alex, you're talking loud and gladio has eyes and ears everywhere and if one goes down we all go down.” She looks menacily at alex. And just like that the bells ring signaling that lunch was over. “BYE BABY COUSIN!” I look at Alex and roll my eyes Rose gives me a faint smile and waves. I wave back and put my lunch back in my bag,I take my notebook out of my bag and set up for class.”Now all I need is a pencil.” I look in my bag and I can't feel any pencil, I keep searching and I notice the tall arrogant blonde who called me annoying earlier. He looks over and smirks. “Aren't you from some high status family and you don't have any pencil, how lame.” I look him dead in the eye, give him the biggest smile I can muster and throw him the middle finger. My only mistake was the teacher saw I just stood there. Kei having a fit of laughter “nice one princess” I glare at him the teacher walks over. I look back to her “Hey Ms.bachi im so sorry you saw that.” you say as you bow profusely. She looks over to me if looks could kill”Ms Blaiddyd you come from a VERY prestigious family so behavior like this will not be accepted so detention today after school do not let this happen again.” I look at her face straight. The first thing I think about is my mother.”Mom is gonna kill me then tell gladio then gladion is gonna kill everyone then everyone is gonna kill me for gladio killing them!” I shout in my head losing all color in my face. Tsukishima still snickering “And Mr Tsukishima you will be joining her.” His face fell flat and I hid my face and started snicker. “Ms Bachi i didn't do anything.” he deadpanned. She looked at both of us and gave us a scary smile “What made her wanna flip you off in the first place? Where are you perhaps teasing her?” We both gulp and bow “Gomen” she walks away we both sit down “And I still don't have a pencil.” So I just stare out the window and I feel someone kick my chair. I look back and see tsukishima glaring at me. I give him the peace sign and look forward.

 **4:00p.m**  
I walk out of class “Finally detention is over'' I say as I stretch it was a long day and I still have to get home to tell mom about school. I might be able to leave the detention part out. I would just have to make something up. “Hey princess, come tell my captain you're the reason why i'm late to practise.” I look up at him and smile. “And why would i do that?” He glares at me “Tch” I start to walk away he grabs my arm “I'll make a copy of the notes from today for you if you do okay?” There's a spark in my eye. “I don't care what others say about you, you're okay to me tsukki!” He flicked my forehead “ow” I glared at him “Don't call me that princess” I looked at him dumbfounded. “Oh so you can call me princess but i can't give you a nickname alright since i can't call you tsukki i'll call you asswipe.” I continue to smirk. He sighs and looks at me.``Fine you can call me tsukki but only when it's me and you so come on i'm already late enough” I jumped in the air “OORAH!” I shout a little too loud “ wait when it's only me and you? you thought” Me and Tsukishima make it to the gym. I see a team of boys and there are volleyballs everywhere. I look around as I continue to walk with tsukki. Two boys approach me. The first one is tan and very tall. He bows “hello my name is Nikoyaka Kami nice to meet you!” just as i was about to bow a second boy comes and bows “and my name is Koibito Muchi but just call me Muchi” I wave kinda nervous they’re kinda scary there fucking huge i think to myself i turn to see tsukki has left to get ready for practise I look around to see if i can spot someone who looks like a captain I spot someone yelling commands and walk up to him. “Hello” I bow “my name is Blaiddyd Nova I just wanted to let you know that tsuki was late because he was helping me with some class work” The guy looked at me “ My name is Soto Ana im glad you said something i was about to tear into dat ass.” I giggled this guy was very gung ho. Tsukishima walked out ready to warm up so he could practice drills. I looked at him nod and left. I was already late for training. “Wish i could have someone bail me out of what Gladio is about to make me do” I sighed and went to the training ground “YOU’RE LATE BLAIDDYD” There it was and Gladio did not seem to be in a pleasant mood i looked over and saw Rose and Alex on the ground. “Sorry sir the teacher kept me late for cleaning duty. A couple people skipped out.” He looked at you like he knew you were lying but let it go for now.” I want 15 laps for shits and giggles and you guys can go home.” I hate running but he's probably going easy on me right now because of the good student story. “Yes Sir!” Alex and Rose look up relieved they probably had it rough today. “Lucky” Alex mumbles. I laugh and do my laps. “So baby cousin how was school?” I looked up at Alex and rose as they awaited an answer. “I just wanna go home and go to bed.” you dead panned Rose skirked “Did Nova have a rough day?” I laugh and punch her arm jokingly. “Not just tired so much social interaction i say.” Rose looked over at me. “I noticed you were talking to a tall blond what was that about?” she smirked. Alex was all ears now “WHAT!” My face blushed “It's not like that! we had detention together and he wanted me to tell his captain why he was late so he didn't get in trouble even though it was a lie.” Alex and Rose looked at me “AUNT NAOMI GONNA TAP DAT ASS!” I glared at them knowing my mom was gonna be mad i got in trouble the first day of school. Rose spoke up “what did you do anyways to get a detention?” I looked up to the sky and stuck my middle finger up and looked at Rose “ I flipped off the blond kid. His name is Tsukishima Kei and he is a prick.” They both looked at you and laughed.”That's so stupid!” I sighed “and now I'm going to get in trouble at home.” I look over and see my house.” I'll let the rest of the clan know you're gonna have a funeral soon” Alex said giggling “and i'll let aunt Vi and uncle iggy know you drank their liquor!” you say sticking your tongue out you all laugh and wave you goodbye. You walk up to your door and unlock and if looks could kill you be a dead bitch there standing waiting for you is your mom and dad. “Hey god it's ya girl again...”


	3. Welcome To Hell!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope they can survive training i need them for the rest of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 3 I am about to start back going to work so updates might be slow but I still want to make it a chapter a week bc this story is gonna be a long one kids so please stick with me!!!! Also thank you for reading im new so if you have any questions or a critique let me know!!!!

“THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ALREADY GET A DETENTION!!!”  
Mom is shouting at the top of her lungs. I look over at dad and all he's doing is shaking his head. “But mom, listen the dude was a real jerk!” I say trying to get out of whatever punishment I was about to get drilled with. “I DO NOT CARE YOU IGNORE IT!” I look over at dad hoping he maybe helps me out a little bit. “Dad you always said stand your ground, well that's what i was doing.” I say triumphantly he rolls his eyes and as he's about to speak mom steps back in.”Well all i'm gonna say is your training is doubled and you're grounded for a week.” I look at her in disbelief. “Dad help me out please.” He looks at me apathetically “Nova you can't get in trouble at school for things like that and as for your punishment there is no getting out of it so hopefully next time you think before you act.” I just sigh in defeat “yes sir” as I walk to my room to call it a night. As I'm walking to my room I notice Sotos light on and I open to him polishing one of his lances. “What did you do to get mom so mad it's been awhile since she's yelled like that” he laughs. I walk over and give him a hug. “Gave some douche the bird in class and got a detention so now training is doubled and I'm grounded for a week.” Soto burst out laughing. “Baby sis you gotta learn to control that temper of yours it's gonna get into a situation not even you can get out of.” He ruffles my hair and I roll my eyes. “I know” I mumble as I walk over and sit on his bed. “How long are you and Sabachian here this time?” He looks over at me and smiles. “For a whole month so me, you and the rest of the clan can go cuz a little trouble, emphasis on little” I roll my eyes and laugh”Good shit i cant wait!” I get up and head over to the door. “Welp I have school tomorrow so I'm going to sleep love ya!” He looks over and says his good nights. I go to my room and close the door, set my book down, take a shower and change into my pjs and look at my bed. “You dirty slut ive been thinking about you all day im gonna sleep in you so fucking hard.” As soon as I hit the pillows I'm out cold. In the kitchen Naomi is finishing up dishes and packing lunches. Dimitri comes up and hugs her from behind. “Beloved don't you think novas punishment is a little harsh.” she leans into him taking in his scent “I just don't want people to think she's a troublemaker she's a good kid.” He giggles “But she is a little bit of a troublemaker with her beautiful mother's temper and her father's strength.” She looks at him and pouts “lets not pretend you don't have a temper mister make the rookies do suicides because they made a comment on how hot the blade masters wife is” she giggles “anyways” he starts to say “i think the extra earth bending your gonna put her through will be enough maybe let's unground her?” naomi rolls her white eyes. “Fine but you take care of packing lunches for the rest of the week” Dimitri smiles “I accept terms and conditions” Naomi giggles “alright let's go to bed. I have training tomorrow.” Dimitri laughs and follows Naomi to bed. “Goodnight my beloved” he says as he peppers kisses all over Naomi's face. “Goodnight love”  
4:00a.m  
“RISE AND SHINE CUPCAKE THIS WEEKS EARTHBENDING TRAINING BEGINS NOW!” I shot up from my bed, grabbed my phone and it's 4 in the morning. I look at my mom like she grews 8 heads “Mom its early why do you hate meeee” I whined “ don't shoot no mo birds than fool!” “ughhhhh!!’ I get up, brush my teeth and change into my training gear and head to the training ground. Luckily it's like a 10 min drive. We get out of the car and walk inside. I walk like a zombie “it should be illegal to be up this early” i mumble under my breath. “ ALRIGHT LETS FUCK SHIT UP!” and with that my first day in moms hells training begins.  
11:00a.m  
It's lunch time. I'm laying my head on the desk dead to the world from mom's insane training from this morning.”Yo wake up princess here's the notes from yesterday and today.” I stare at Tsukishima confused. “Why did you make a copy of today's notes for me we only agreed on yesterday?” he looked at me and smirked “You look dead today soo i thought i would be nice unless you don't want them?” he says teasingly I shoot up from my desk “ I do!” He looks at me and that's when an idea pops in my head. “Hey tsukiiii” I say as sweetly as possible “uh yah?’ i keep smiling “ i kinda got in trouble at home because of yesterday so now i have training before and after school” he looks and me with a straight face” sounds like a personal problem honestly” I ball my fist up but then remember that my mom will be all over my ass if i get in trouble again.  
“I'll do whatever you want for a week if you continue to take notes for me in class this week because honestly i'm most likely gonna doze off” He just looks at me i'm not really sure what he's thinking but i really hope he says yes.”Fine but you have to be my study partner and buy me food” you look at him wide eye and sigh “fine” you sit back going back to daydreaming kei gets out a piece of paper and writes something on it then hands it to you, you look at it and find it has his phone number you start blushing “ i've never had a boy give me his number before!” you think he looks at you “ text me to let me know when you're off punishment so we can study together.” you nod and give him a small smile. He smirks “your eyes are even more blue when your face is all red it's kinda cute princess” you have a mini mental breakdown “cute!” you have steam coming from your ears then all of the sudden someone smacks your forehead “OW WHO THE HELL!” you look over and its Alex and Rose both glaring at you tsuki walks over laughing “now look at that 5 head!” the glare at him as well he looks over “what?” Alex looks at me and tsukishima “It's all your fault aunt naomi called gladio and told her that you pretty much lost your temper!” she then points at tsukishima “Because you like to tease people ass wipe!” Rose cuts in with a vein popping “and now me and Alex have to go to morning training with you!” i'm sweating now. Rose is never mad. “So now we have training before and after school because gladio thinks it will build teamwork!” I look at both of them feeling kinda guilty. I bow “I am so sorry you know my temper isn't always the best and tsuki is kinda a turd.” Tsukishima looks dead at me and scoffs “Like you're always fun to be around anyways i'm going back to my seat.” he walks over to his seat and puts his headphones on he just sigh in defeat and smile “well just think of it this way we get family time” Rose looks me dead in the eyes “aunt vi and my dad will be joining” I look at her “ecfuckingscuse me” I died a little on the inside my soul left my body guess god didn't want to help me out. Me,Rose and Alex all look defeated the bell rings signaling that lunch is over we all go back to our class im staring out the window still thinking about how we have to deal with the uchiha children A.K.A our parents then out of nowhere I take my phone out and text tsukki   
Nova  
Hey, I'm bored. 

Tsuki  
Then take these notes princess.  
I look at my phone, turn around and stick my tongue out. He just smirks. I close my eyes waiting for sleep to take and it does. I wake up to Kei shaking me up. I look at him with dread “gahh now I have to go to training” he looks down at me while I'm stretching “is this training really so bad?” I cough civilians don't really understand my family where not head of the military forces for shits and giggles my family hones skills that normal people don't for example Rose and uncle kane can bend fire and lightning plus out of this world hand to hand combat. Merlin, Sabachian and Alex can bend water and even though it's frowned upon blood and uncle iggy has amazing magic control and weapon skills. Then there's me,sato and mom. We can bend earth and metal and soto is good with weapons like our father. I like to think I have amazing hand to hand skills. So yea training isn't like training for volleyball there's more sweat and blood and it looks like for this week tears. I look back at tsuki “I'll invite you to one of our training sessions and have you see”I say laced with venom. Not a lot of civilians know about our abilities. It's not like it's a secret we just don't want any unnecessary attention. He stretches “sure why not maybe i can do a little of it.” I get up and reach for my stuff but Tsuki grabs it and just looks at me. “Aren't you tired princess?’ I just puff out my cheeks and say thank you. We continue walking until we reach the gate. I see Alex and Rose waiting there for me. The four of us are all walking together and I look at Tsuki “I guess he's gonna come to training with us today than” I think to myself he looks over and looks at all three of us. “You guys look like you're going to a funeral.” we look up and Rose speaks “we are and if you're tagging along so are you.” I look around and see the training grounds we all walk in and get dressed in our training attire tsuki is the first one done as me Rose and Alex are giggling when we come out we get to the field and do warm ups basic enough for tsuki to do then all of a sudden 4 figures pop up in front of us. Me Rose and Alex stiffen up tsuki just looks and it is the uchiha children standing tall and the mysterious plus one in no other than the man himself Gladiolus Amicitia. The three of us look at eachother and frown. Aunt vi steps up with a mic. “WELCOME TO HELL FUCKERS!” And I thought my mom was loud.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys this is my first fanfic so leave a comment and kuddo i cant wait to show you guys more!!!!


End file.
